The present invention relates generally to a method for producing electric guitar body, enabling the lively creation of artistic 3-D artistic work onto the shape or surface of an electric guitar body, increasing the value of the musical instrument, making the instrument more appealing to young players by its potential for creating unique and cute designs.
Guitars, whether acoustic or electric, have 3 major portions: body, neck and (tuning) head. Strings, on one end, are attached to tuning pegs (on the tuning head), over a “nut” piece, and over the length of the neck, and over a “saddle” piece, and then are attached to the body on the other end.
The big difference between an acoustic guitar and an electric one is that an electric guitar's body is not hollow. An electric guitar does not rely on the acoustic vibration of the hollow chamber to make the sound of the strings (when plucked) audible. Instead, an electric guitar senses the vibration of the strings electronically by a “magnetic pickup” device (mounted on the body, under the strings) to route the sensed signal to an amplifier and speaker.
Traditionally, wood materials are used on acoustic or electric guitar body, with painting and coating added. To create lively rendition of 3-D works on a guitar by the traditional woodworking such as carving, however, is time-consuming and costly. The cost limitation is the reason why most guitar bodies are in the monotone shapes, without too much attractive design, to increase consumer appeals.
Not only is the woodworking time-consuming and costly, the finished body will be relatively heavy and thus not good for younger players, such as teens or pre-teens.